Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices utilize visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback), and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat), may also provided to the user, generally known collectively as “haptic feedback.” Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface.
Some resistive haptic devices may be capable of increasing or decreasing the amount of force a user must input to move a manipulandum, but may not be capable of moving or assisting the user to move the manipulandum to provide a haptic effect. Some haptic devices may also not be able to provide a user with a wide variety of types and levels of haptic effects, and may be costly and complex to produce.